


No Second Chances

by SugarPill



Series: Condensed Trigun [2]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Angst, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPill/pseuds/SugarPill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd loved her. But life gave no second chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Second Chances

“Wild Turkey.”

Vash had gone to see her.

He didn’t know why. Impulse, maybe. But he thought of her daily, and impulses weren’t things constantly pondered.

Her hair was longer than he remembered. Soft raven strands, those intense indigo eyes. Like the baby on her hip.

Vash tried to speak, but he could only stare. She was saying something, but he couldn’t hear. A gold band on her finger. 

What, did you think she’d wait for you? 

“I’m sorry.” He ran. He’d spent his whole life running.

_Meryl…_

“Leave the bottle.”

He’d loved her. But life gave no second chances.


End file.
